The New Reaper
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: The Grim Reaper has died and his son is taking his place... Billy? Billy struggles with his life as a Reaper, a romance with Mandy, and a new enemy in the form of Nergal Jr. BillyxMandy, Angst, OOC, AU, Language, and Death
1. The Death of a Reaper

NSFL: Alright lets get this fanfiction started!

Billy: Eggs and Waffles!

Grim: Dat was random

NSFL: Tell me about it. Mandy, do you want to do the disclaimer?

Mandy: The weakling NaruSaku For Life doesn't own me or anyone from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

NSFL: That was harsh, but you're improving!

--

The New Reaper

Chapter One: The Death of a Reaper

NOTE: Billy and Mandy are going to be 16 in this fanfic

--

Its been four years since Grim, Billy, and Mandy have had one of their random and fun adventures. Mandy and Billy are now juniors in Endsville High and Grim is a somewhat free reaper, he can freely do his job but still does the tasks that Mandy gives him. Speaking of Mandy she has grown into a beautiful but deadly teen. She could still command the weak, however after a confrontation with her parents, she has began to behave nicer in front of her parents. Billy has had the most shocking change of them all though. Before he went to high school Billy was a perpetual retard with a giant balloon nose as well. But as time went on, his nose shrank more and more, now having a normal nose with a semi-normal human's IQ, he has also donned glasses, because he thinks it makes him look "cooler". Grim took a fancy to Billy and the two developed a kind of "father-son" relationship over the years since Harold was busier than ever with his new job, and couldn't take care of Billy the way he should have.

At Billy's House

The yard was mangled and in flames, part of the house was destroyed and it was all because of a battle, our combatants were charging at each other right now.

Grim, charging Nergal with his scythe drawn and Nergal with his spear like tentacles aimed at Grim.

The two yelled their battle cries before Grim slashed Nergal's throat with one swipe and Nergals tentacles pierced Grim in the heart and other vital spots.

Meanwhile at Endsville High

The bell to signal school ending had rang about ten minutes ago. Billy was walking out the school door with Irwin and Mandy following. Billy wearing his traditional striped shirt and blue jeans no hat and his glasses. Irwin wearing a white polo shirt and blue jeans with his glasses on. Mandy wearing a pink shirt with a skull in the center and a black skirt on with her hair let down.

Suddenly Billy felt this feeling in his gut, with as much power he had,he ran to his house, ignoring his friends calls for him to stop

Ten Minutes Later

Billy saw his house and ran even faster than he was now, when he reached it he saw his house partially destroyed, it was with that he feared for his family's lives and saw his destroyed backyard, he rushed into the yard to see one of his best friends on the ground, dying.

"GRIM!!" Billy yelled, terrified as he ran to his friend's side.

"Billy" Grim said weakly

"I'm right here Grim" Billy said, trying to comfort his friend

"Billy, there's someting I need to tell you" Grim said, breathing heavily

"What is it Grim?" Billy asked, holding back tears

"Harold isn't your father, I am" Grim said

Billy right then was in deep and terrible shock, Grim was his father? No that couldn't be, if he was he would be all skeletony.

"I-I had an affair wit your mother, she became pregnant and she broke all contact with me, claiming you were Harold's kid" Grim explained while still breathing heavily

Billy was less shocked, it all started to fit together, his mother trying to get him away from Grim, Grim spending time with him, his features drastically changing in a few years.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you, so I want to give you a gift" he said as he reached his arm out getting his scythe closer to Billy.

"What is it?" Billy asked

"I'm giving you all of my powers, I turning you into the next Grim Reaper. I want you to continue my legacy" Grim said

Billy slowly nodded as hot tears flowed down his face.

He grabbed the scythe and felt like his skull was on fire and his whole body was being electrocuted, he started to grunt in pain as the feeling coursed through his veins. Two minutes later it stopped and he dropped to his knees as he looked at his dead father and started to sob uncontrollably while holding his slowly crumbling father

He continued to sob as his ashes flew into the breeze, but when he heard a gurgling cough, he was consumed with rage

He grabbed Gri- no his father's scythe and slowly walked to Nergal, who got a fearful look on his face

"Uh-uh, Billy what are you going to do with that?" Nergal managed to get out as he tried to crawl away and hold his gushing throat closed at the same time

"N-now you wouldn't kill your uncle w-would you?" Nergal pleaded as Billy continued to advance with a look of pure rage and sadness on his face

"Why shouldn't I kill you? You killed my father!" Billy yelled before swiftly decapitating Nergal, who's lifeless body fell to the ground. With a scream and a flurry of swear words Billy started to madly swing at Nergal, cutting the demon into littler and littler pieces. After it was impossible to notice what the creature on the ground was anymore, Billy fell back onto the fence behind him and slid to the ground, and started to shed tears and let out a long and painful yell as he looked at the destruction that has changed his life forever.

If on some whimsical cue, Irwin and Mandy arrived a few minutes later and the two (even Mandy) were shocked by their sight. There was a massacred piece of meat on the ground and the yard was in shambles. But what shocked them the most was Billy, covered in green blood and crying, with Grim's scythe in his hand which was also covered in blood.

"BILLY!!" the two shouted as they ran to their friend's side.

"What happened yo?" Irwin asked, still shaken up from what he just saw.

"Nergal came to kill Grim" Billy said in a voice void of all emotion, which shocked the two listeners a bit.

"The two fought and both were mortally wounded, I arrived and saw Grim dying. He told me a truth that rocked my world. I am the son of the Grim Reaper." Billy continued. The last thing he said shook the two to their cores.

"What! But how?" Mandy asked

"He had an affair with my mother, when she became pregnant she broke all contact with my father and proclaimed that I was Harold's kid" Billy explained

The two just sat there silently, shocked beyond reason of what they just heard.

"He then gave me all of his powers and in a a rage I killed Nergal over there." Billy finished as he pointed to the mound of meat.

"Thats Nergal yo?" Irwin asked shocked

Billy simply nodded, as silent tears fell down his face. Irwin fainted, the shock too much for him.

For one of the few times in her life, Mandy felt sympathy and true sadness, without thinking, Mandy embraced the crying Billy and shed a few tears herself.

Billy was completely shocked, he was being comforted by one of the evilest girls on the planet, and she was crying? He decided to hug her back as they both cried.

About ten minutes later

The two had finished their crying and they just sat there, in silence, honoring their dead friend, or in Billy's case, his father.

"Hey Mandy?" Billy said, breaking the silence

"Yeah Billy?" Mandy responded

"Would it be alright if I move into your house?" Billy asked

"Why?"

"Because this house holds too many bad memories and lies" Billy responded

Mandy thought it over for a bit "I'll ask my parents, but no guarantees" Mandy responded with a slight smile

Billy had a slight smile as well and said "Thanks Mandy"

Billy stood up and walked into his house, he went up to his room and grabbed his backpack, he unzipped it and threw some of his clothes in, some food, and zipped it back up. For the first time today, he looked himself over in the mirror, his eyes blueness had dulled a bit, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his orange hair had turned shiny red during the transfer of power, he just never noticed it, he also seemed more muscular for some reason. He rummaged through his closet until he found what he was looking for, a black hoodie with a skull on the front, Mandy gave it to him for his birthday but he never wore it because he never liked black. But now that he was the Grim Reaper, he had to start liking the color. He slipped it on and put the hood up, he quickly looked himself over in the mirror one more time before grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs.

"Billy! Where are you going?" Gladys asked

"I'm leaving mom. To continue my father's work" Billy stated

"So you're leaving to become a chiropractor? Oh Billy I'm so proud of you!" Gladys exclaimed as she hugged her son

"Get your hands off me you lying bitch!" Billy shouted as he pushed her off him

"Billy how dare you swear at me!" Gladys yelled, surprised that her son did that

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE!!" Billy screamed

"What do you mean Billy?" Gladys asked, frightened by her son

"You knew my whole life that I was the son of the Grim Reaper, but you lied to me my whole life!" Billy yelled before slamming the front door shut and leaving.

Gladys fell to the floor sobbing.

--

NSFL: Thats the end of the chapter!

Billy: Yay!

Mandy: It was of average quality

NSFL: Yay! A compliment!

NSFL: Next Chapter: The Life of a Reaper

All: Stay Tuned and don't forget to R&R!


	2. The Life of a Reaper

NSFL: Its time for the next chapter!

Billy: Alright!

NSFL: Lord Pain, take us away with the disclaimer!

Pain: The lord and master here does not own the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or The Darkness

NSFL: Alright! Lets start this!

--

The New Reaper

Chapter Two: The Life of a Reaper

--

Mandy's House

Billy and Mandy had just arrived at the house via walking after Billy's fight with his mother, it had started to rain, a symbol of tears shed, his mother's tears, but Billy could care less about her. She lied to him his whole life about his father.

"Alright Billy, wait outside, I'm going to talk to my parents" Mandy said

Billy gave a simple thumbs up as he sat on the grass outside the house, facing the road as the rain pelted his waiting face.

Mandy had a look of sadness before removing all expression on her face as she opened her door and saw her parents in the kitchen. Her mother cooking what looked to be some kind of chicken based product while her father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Hello mother, father." Mandy said in her regular monotone tone

"Hello Mandy!" the two parents responded

"Umm, mother, father I have a request" Mandy said with emotion clear in her voice which got a raised eyebrow from her father

"What is it sweetie?"

"Umm, my friend ran away from his home after his dad died, and he wants to stay here awhile, is that okay?" Mandy asked as her parents eyes widened in shock

"Is it Billy?" her father (lets name him Phil) asked, fearing the answer that was about to come out of his daughter's mouth

"Yes" Mandy replied

The two looked out the window to see Billy and how much the kind idiot that brightened (or destroyed) everyone's day changed, he went from chasing cars in the scorching sun to simply watching them go by in the pouring rain

"The poor kid" her mother (lets name her Claire) whispered with a hint of sadness evident in her voice

The two talked it over for a minute

"Well... I guess it will be okay for a while" Claire answered

"Thank you" Mandy replied

She walked back outside to Billy who was still sitting on the grass, she put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention

"Its alright" Mandy said

He nodded and got up. He walked into the house and bowed respectively to Mandy's parents

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house, I will be of no trouble" Billy said with respect, which was frightening Mandy's parents.

"Um. no problem Billy" Phil said, still shocked at his change of attitude

"Well come on Billy, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping" Mandy said as she led Billy upstairs

"He's changed so much" Claire said to her husband

"Well the death of a parent can do that, although I can't say I'm not happy about the change" Phil said

Then there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" Claire said

As she opened the door to see who it was, she screamed.

Meanwhile

Upstairs

Billy was setting his backpack on the ground of Mandy's room and started to unpack when he heard a voice behind him

"I'm sorry" Mandy said

"It's okay, everyone loses someone precious to them eventually" Billy responded in his new monotone voice

"No, I mean I'm sorry for being so mean to you over the years" Mandy said with a little sadness in her voice

Before Billy could respond, Claire screamed, the two ran downstairs to see a little red demon with a oversized nose hovering in the doorway

"Is Billy here?" the demon said in a squeaky voice

"Yep" Billy said as he walked towards the door

"You need to come with me" the demon ordered, Billy simply shrugged and followed the demon outside

"Hold on" the demon said to Billy as he sliced the air with his finger, causing a rift to appear

The demon and Billy were sucked into the rift, which disappeared after they left.

"Young lady, I think you have some explaining to do" Phil said to his daughter

Mandy sighed in response "Alright, lets go inside first" she said as she led her parents into the living room and began retelling her adventures with Grim and what not.

The Underworld

Billy and the demon arrived to see demons and other creatures rushing around in a panic

"Whats going on?" Billy asked

"The whole Underworld is in a panic, as you know the Grim Reaper is dead" the demon said

"Don't remind me" Billy replied in a dark and sad tone

"Anywho, everyone is gathering to meet the new reaper, which is why we brought you" the demon said

"I see" Billy responded in the same dark tone

"Well come on!" the demon ordered

Five minutes later the demon and Billy arrived in a room where a scythe sat on a wall and a man with blue skin, a poof of blonde hair, and pointy ears with a outfit like a barber stood in the middle of the room with a stack of material in his arms

"Who are you?" Billy asked the demon

"Hello! I'm Justin, your tailor" the demon known as Justin said with a rough English accent, extending his hand out

"Billy.. Billy Reaper" Billy replied as he extended his hand out

"Well pleased to meet you Billy!" Justin said in a cheery voice as he shook Billy's hand

"Likewise" Billy responded in his deadpan voice

"Well let me get your sizes so I can make some proper clothes" he said as he took some measuring tape and began to take Billy's sizes. After he finished recording his data he said "Alright I'll be done with them in about three hours, in the meanwhile, take that scythe their and follow Boris to M, who'll teach you how to use it" he stated as he first pointed to the scythe on the wall and then pointed to the little demon who led Billy to the tailor.

Billy nodded in response as the demon led him to M

"So you're the Reaper's son?" Boris asked Billy

Billy nodded in response

"Hmm, well here we are" Boris said as he stopped outside a elevator

Billy walked into the elevator with Boris, there was a elevator boy waiting there "Oh Mr. Reaper, honor to meet you. floor M I suppose?" the boy said in a raspy voice

"Yep" was Billy's response

"Hold on ha ha ha!" the boy cackled as the elevator went down at a dangerous speed, five seconds later the elevator was brought to a abrupt stop "okay here ya are!"

Billy walked out to see a old man working on a scythe, the man heard footsteps and turned around to see Billy "You! I remember you! You were that retarded boy who came with Grim and nearly took my head off! Now why are you here!!" M yelled at Billy who remained unfazed by the verbal barrage

"Ummm. M, you just screamed at the Reaper's kid" Boris whispered into the angry old man's ear

"Really? You sure?" M whispered as he looked to Billy then back to Boris, when Boris nodded it sent a chill down his spine

"Oh please forgive me! I did not mean to react that way!" M said with concern in his voice

"It's ok" Billy responded

"Alright then, may I see that scythe you have?" M asked, Billy handed it over. "Thank you now, the fusion shall begin"

"Fusion?" Billy asked, perplexed

"I'll show you" M held out his other hand and Grim's old scythe appeared. He held the two close to each other and a green electric current coursed between the two, there was a flash of light and when it stopped there was only one, the scythe looked the same, only it had a smaller blade on the top of the handle to signify the fusion.

"Here you are, now all of your father's powers and memories are in this scythe" M said, as he carefully handed Billy the scythe

Billy took the scythe and just held it, as he took a look through his father's memories, he smiled at the wacky misadventures they had. "Thanks M, and I really want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past" Billy said

"Eh, what happened in the past is of no big deal boy" M said with a slight smile "Now, I'd say, you have two and a half hours before your clothes are done, do you want to practice your new powers?"

Billy nodded

"Alright, we shall start with one of the simplest techniques, Hellfire" M explained "It is the simplest power a reaper can use, but in the right situation, it could be the deadliest of them all" M said

"Do explain" Billy asked curious

"Well say you're in a wooded area, your enemies are hiding in the trees, so you simply summon the fire" he explains as he held his hand out and a orb of green and black fire formed, he tossed it into the wall and it exploded in flames "And then boom"

"Woah" Billy said dumbfounded, M chuckled at this

"Well why don't you try it?" M asked

"Okay" Billy replied as he stepped over to where M was

"Now concentrate, do you feel the burning feeling inside you?" M asked as Billy concentrated

"Yes" Billy said

"Good, now focus it into your hand and in a ball shape"

Billy did as asked and soon enough a ball of Hellfire formed, he threw it into the wall and it made a huge explosion

M was stunned "My word, you're progressing faster then your father, although you do lack that famous temper your father had" M chuckled, only to be met with a cold glare from Billy "Forgive me" M asked

"Whatever" was Billy's response

"Now, the ball isn't the only way you can manifest the Hellfire, you can manifest it in any shape or form you can think of, like a normal flame jet" M explained as a stream of hellfire flew from his hand "You just have to concentrate on the form you want and fire"

"I see" Billy replied

"Now It is too dangerous to test the rest of the powers I'm going to show you, so you will be hooked up to a machine and learn the rest through video" M said as he pushed a button on the wall and it suddenly came up and revealed a black cushioned metal table with a computer on a stand next to it

"Lie on the table" M asked, Billy nodded and lied on the table, M put a helmet with wires on it on Billy's head and hooked the wires up to the computer, he went up to the computer and typed some things, several screens with different names on them popped up, among them were "CLOTHING MANIFESTATION", "SCYTHE TECHNIQUES". "FISSURE FROM HELL", and many more. He clicked a button on the side of all of the windows that said "DOWNLOAD TO USER", a surge of electricity coursed through the computer and into the helmet. Billy arched his back as he screamed a unholy scream of pain as the powers went through him, after two minutes he finally passed out.

With Nergal Jr.

"Dad why!" Nergal Jr sobbed as he cradled the pile of meat his dad now was, he watched the entire scene and he wanted revenge against Billy for killing his father.

"**I can help you get that power**" A deep voice said from the corpse of his father

"Who said that?" Nergal Jr asked

"**I did!**" the voice yelled as a black ooze came out of the pile of meat.

"What are you?" Nergal Jr asked

"**I am known as the darkness to you creatures, I give you the powers of your tentacles**" the voice responded

"Why are you here?"

"**I too seek revenge for the death of my container, Nergal I beleive his name was**"

"I see" Nergal Jr responded

**"You will ned the combination of my strength and and your darkness's strength to defeat the son of the Reaper**" the darkness announced

"I do not think I need your strength to beat that idiot" Nergal Jr harshly remarked

"**Aso, there lies the problem, the boy now possesses all the logic from the past reapers. He is almost all knowing**." the darkness explained

Nergal Jr's eyes widened "What!" he shouted

"**It's true, I can sense his power rising as it is**"

"Hmm, perhaps I do need your help" Nergal Jr. said as he pondered the benefits of fusing

"**Good**" the darkness said before diving into Nergal's Jr's mouth.

Nergal started to grunt in pain as he clutched his head in pain, he felt as if his skull was on fire, he finally passed out

Two Hours Later

With Billy

Billy woke up in a daze "Oh my head, what happened?" he asked himself as he looked around to see M standing in a corner

"You passed out from the sheer raw power I gave you, you took it well after that and now know all the tricks your father and his predacesors knew. It also changed your appearance slightly, look in that mirror" M explained as he pointed to a mirror. Billy approached the mirror and noticed the changes, his skin was now almost deathly pale and his hair now had black tips. He examined himself before being broken out of his thoughts by M.

"You should report back to Justin, he has your clothes ready" M explained

"Okay, goodbye M" Billy said as he walked out the door

"Goodbye Mr.Reaper" M said back as Billy closed the door.

Billy walked for five minutes looking for Justin's room, he found it and opened the door

"Oh hello again Billy, I see you went through the transformation well" Justin said as he saw Billy enter

"Thanks, do you have my clothes?" Billy asked

"Ah yes" Justin exclaimed as he grabbed a pile of clothes with a skull belt and black shoes on the top and handed it to Billy "This has to be my finest work, you can try it on in the dressing room over there" Justin said as he pointed to a dressing room.

"Thanks" Billy responded as he walked into the dressing room, minutes later he came out dressed in his full clothes. He now wore a black shirt, black pants with a black skull belt, black shoes, a black hooded jacket with white lining leading from the bottom of the cape at the zipper and up to the hood, there was also white lining around his cufflings. (Really, it's hard to explain, there's a picture in my profile for the full outfit)

"Ooh! Don't you look great!" Justin exclaimed

"Yeah, I guess I look okay" Billy responded as he put his hood up.

"Well come on, I'll show you where you'll be introduced" Justin said as he led Billy to the meeting, as the two walked over, Borris noticed them, he flew over to them.

"Oh good, it's about time" Boris said as he led Billy onto a stage where the entire Underworld was waiting "People welcome the NEW REAPER!!" Boris shouted to the crowd who soon started cheering and screaming for Billy, with the Grim Reaper back the Underworld was out of chaos.

Billy decided to get out of there, he didn't feel like celebrating the death of his father, he slashed a rift with his scythe and jumped through it, it soon disappeared.

--

Yay another chapter done!!

Pain: Excellent work master!!

NSFL: Next chapter Once Friends, Now Enemies.

Pain and NSFL: Stay tuned and don't forget to R&R!!


	3. A Love Blossoms

NSFL: Alright lets get this chapter started!

Fred: Fredfred Burger!

NSFL: AHH!! What are you doing here!? You're not even in this fanfiction!

Fred: I want nachos! Can I have nachos? C-can I have nachos? Yes.

NSFL: SECURITY!! Jeff, would you do the disclaimer!?

Jeff: NaruSaku for Life does not own the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or The Darkness

--

The New Reaper

Chapter Three: A Love Blossoms

"Blah" Normal characters talking

'_Blah_' Normal characters thinking

"**Blah**" The Darkness and the Darklings talking

'_**Blah**_' The Darkness and the Darklings thinking

--

With Mandy

Claire and Phil were shocked beyond belief by the story their daughter just told them

"That's about it" Mandy said as she finished her story

"S-so you're telling us you and Billy won the Grim Reaper as a slave in a game of limbo" Phil asked

"And you went on several strange adventures for years" Claire continued

"And Billy is the son of the Grim Reaper, who is now dead" Phil finished

"Pretty much yeah" Mandy answered

"W-well that's a lot of stuff to process" Claire said when suddenly a rift appeared in the middle of the lawn, and out jumped Billy

"Billy, you're back" Mandy said with a little concern in her voice

"And better then ever Mandy" Billy said with a slight smirk "I am the new grim reaper"

"W-what? How did that happen?" Phil asked as he came out as well

"Someone had to take my father's place, and I filled the spot." Billy explained

"I guess that makes sense... Well Billy, you must be exhausted by now, would you like to go to sleep, it's getting late." Phil said

"I suppose" was Billy's simple response

"Okay, Mandy. Would you show him where the bathroom is?" Phil asked

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to him in private anyways" Mandy responded as she took Billy's hand and led him upstairs, her face burning red.

Phil couldn't help but chuckle at the scene

"What's so funny dear?" Claire asked her husband

"I do believe our daughter is falling in love" Phil answered with a smile

"What? You mean like that one kid, what was his name...Piff?" Claire asked

"No, that was just a schoolgirl crush, haven't you been noticing her acting very strange when near Billy?" Phil asked

"Define strangely"

"She blushes, she tries to take him to a place to talk privately, and she holds his hand instead of dragging him by the ear like she used to do" Phil explained

Claire stayed silent, pondering the changes of her daughter. "You're right...I guess she really is falling in love with Billy" she exclaimed

"I only hope Billy returns the same feelings, because she needs as much love as she can get. She's been getting darker and darker as the years go by" Phil said

"Yeah" Claire replied

With Billy and Mandy

Mandy led Billy to the bathroom "Okay, here's the bathroom, you can change here" she said

Billy shook his head "no need, watch this" Billy said as his robe turned into ooze and covered his body, when it hardened it turned into black pajamas with scythes on it, the edges of his sleeves were red.

Mandy was stunned by how good Billy looked, but shook the feeling off "Well in that case, can I talk to you privately?" she asked

"Sure" Billy responded as he followed Mandy into her room and she shut and locked the door. "So what's on your mind?" he asked

"Well Billy, we both know almost everything about you has changed, your clothes, your attitude, your personality.."

"What's your point?"

"W-well" Mandy asked with a stutter and a blush, which got a raised eyebrow from Billy "D-did your feelings for me change?" she asked, Billy's eyes widened as he too blushed like a tomato "W-what brings this question up?" he asked

"W-well, as the years have gone by, I've been noticing you changing, you were turning into a even kinder and nicer boy then ever and you always treated me nicely when everyone else treated me like I was a monster. And now, when you changed, you showed nothing but coldness to me and everyone around you. So do you feel the same way you told me when we first started high school?" Mandy asked as the two remembered the day

_flashback_

_Two years earlier_

_It was the first day of school and just like in elementary school Billy was being picked on by the school bully Sperg_

_"Are you gonna give me my lunch money meat?" Sperg said as air escaped from his mouth filled with rotting and decaying teeth, filling Billy's nose with a stench that made his eyes water._

_"Woo! You needs to get some mouthwash Sperg!" Billy exclaimed while holding his nose_

_Sperg quickly got angry and clenched his fist, he was about to punch Billy when a voice rang out._

_"Hey meat head!! Let go of the bone head!!" Sperg quickly knew who that voice belonged to and quickly let go of Billy and ran away screaming before Mandy stomped near Billy._

_"You saved me Mandy! I lovez you!!" Billy said as he wrapped Mandy in a hug "I'm gonna marry you some day!!" he exclaimed_

_Mandy groaned and pushed Billy off. "Maybe if you got smarter than a monkey and a little darker in your attitude, I might consider it"_

_"R-really? Yahoo!" Billy yelled before running off_

_end flashback_

"Oh yeah, I remember that day" Billy answered

"Well...do you still love me?" Mandy asked as she turned around, hiding her blush.

She heard footsteps and felt herself turned around. What happened next caused her heart to skip a beat and her knees to become weak. Billy kissed her lightly on the lips, he blushing almost as hard as her, he took his lips off hers and the two looked at each other for several moments, just peering into each others eyes. Dull blue peering into evil and dark green eyes.

Without warning the two slammed their lips together. Billy slinked his tongue into Mandy's mouth and began tasting every inch of her sweet mouth that tasted like strawberries, but Mandy wasn't going to lose the battle, she defended her mouth with her tongue and managed to catch Billy off guard by pushing him onto her bed, she crawled onto his chest and kissed him again, she stuck her tongue into his mouth and started to explore and taste it as well, as the two continued their tongue war, Billy pulled the hairband out of Mandy's hair, effectively letting her long hair droop down onto Billy's face

"So what do you say Billy? Shall the Grim Reaper and Princess of Darkness enter the dating world together?" she asked

"I'd be honored to date you, my Princess of Darkness" he answered as he kissed her hand

"Good, I'm going to change into my pajamas, I'll be back" Mandy responded as she left the room to the bathroom

"Okay" Billy responded, he was feeling a little drowsy, he tried to stay awake but fell asleep right there, the stress and fatigue of the day knocking him out.

Mandy came out minutes later in a short black nightgown with a yellow flower on it, she notices Billy fell asleep and sighed "He may be a idiot sometimes" she whispered to herself as she stroked Billy's hair "But now I guess he's my idiot" she said with a slight smile as she climbed under the covers and embraced Billy, for the first time in years, she was happy. She soon fell asleep

With Junior

Junior woke up hours later in a complete daze "Ohh...where am I?" he groaned as he walked around, finding himself into an alleyway.

A small group, of gang members, no more then five, were following Junior. "Hey kid!" the leader shouted to get Juniors attention "Give us everything you've got and we won't cap you!" the leader said as he pulled out a pistol.

Junior simply walked towards the group

"Hey are you deaf or something!? I said give us all ya got or I'll shoot you!" the leader said as he pointed the gun at Junior

"Try me" Junior taunted, the leader fired all of his bullets at Junior, but the attack proved useless as his tentacles blocked the attack.

"**My turn!**" the darkness roared as it manifested itself into thick fanged tentacles with glowing eyes on Junior's back. The tentacles lunged out at the gang members, killing all of them and devouring their hearts with relative ease.

"Was the heart eating necessary?" Junior asked a little nauseous from the site

"**The more hearts I eat the more power I gain**" the darkness explained

"A simple yes would have sufficed, I don't need to know the deranged ways you increase your power" Junior retorted

"**Shut it!**" The darkness yelled as the tentacles absorbed back into Junior's back.

"Hmm" Junior exclaimed as he crouched to the dead gang members and searched their pockets for wallets. He found 900 dollars total on the gang members.

"Well, while you feed your belly, you're also feeding my wallet, which is always helpful" Junior said as he stuffed the money in his pocket and walked away from the scene of carnage.

Back at Mandy's house

"Ah, it's so peaceful" Phil exclaimed as he sat down in a comfortable chair, Claire had already gone to bed and he was just relaxing. There was a knock at the door, he got up and went to the door. When he opened it, it was Gladys. "Oh hi Gladys! What's going on?" Phil asked as he opened the door more.

"M-my baby is gone Phil, h-he called me a bitch and left" she stuttered as tears streamed down her face.

"O-oh, I'm sorry to hear that Gladys. I wish I could help but neither Claire, Mandy, or I have seen Billy since before school" he lied

Gladys sensed the lie and glared "Don't lie to me Phil" she said in her insane voice as her facial tic returned.

Phil returned the glare "I'm not lying! And get off my property before I charge you with trespassing!" he yelled in her face

Gladys growled and pushed Phil to the ground "NO ONE TAKES MY BABY AWAY!!" she screamed as she ran around the house breaking the doors in, waking Billy, Mandy, and Claire up.

Billy assumed it was a burglar and his scythe formed in his hand, as Gladys broke the door open Billy swung his scythe, the blade piercing through Gladys throat. Both Billy and Gladys' eyes widened as she fell to the floor dead, Billy dropped his scythe, and fell onto the floor in shock, staring at his dead mother's corpse.

Mandy went over to Billy and started to shake him, but he just stayed frozen "Billy, Billy...Billy stay with me!!" as she slapped him, he recoiled from the blow as his cheek glowed red and stung.

"I-i killed my mom Mandy, I-i thought she was a burglar" Billy stuttered fearfully

"Yes, but you did it because you wanted to protect me and my family. Besides, you knew you would eventually have to do it, you are the Grim Reaper after all" Mandy said comfortingly.

"I suppose you're right" Billy said with a sigh as he slashed the soul out of his mother and opened a rift to the underworld, the soul flew into the portal and it then closed. "Mandy, you go back to bed, I need to bury my mom" Billy said as he picked his mother's corpse up

Mandy only nodded sadly as Billy left.

Twenty Minutes Later

Billy had carried his mother's corpse to the local cemetery and put her down near a empty space, he noticed something fall from her pocket, he crouched down and picked it up. He noticed it was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. On the back of it were the words "Grim and Gladys" engraved into it, he opened the locket and saw a old and worn picture, it was of Gladys kissing Grim on the cheek, a small tear rolled down Billy's cheek as he saw what his parents were like before he was born. He pocketed the locket and took a shovel he took with him from his back, he proceeded to dig a hole. Twenty minutes later he finished the hole and gently put his mother in, he refilled the hole and took a large metal cross from the gate of the cemetery and drove it into the ground. He stood there silently, just honoring his parents in silent as the wind whistled across his face, what was he going to tell Harold?

'_Eh, the fat slob probably won't even realize_' Billy thought, when suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking, and all the lights around went out

"Hm hm hm, come here to mourn Billy?" Junior chuckled evilly as he stepped into the cemetery

"I should ask you the same thing Junior" Billy replied

"Nah, I just came to get a little darkness, and KILL YOU!!" he at first started calmly but then yelled as a darkness tentacle came flying at Billy and bit and clamped onto his shoulder, Billy grunted in pain as another tentacle bit into his other shoulder and threw him to the ground

"What now Billy? I've got power my father could only dream of, how are you going to beat me!?" Junior yelled

"Like this" Billy calmly said as he placed his hands on the tentacles, and within seconds they erupted in flames, they screeched before turning into dust and falling to the ground.

Junior growled "Do you think that's all the power I have Billy?" he roared

"I certainly hope not Junior" Billy replied as he got back up, his pajamas oozing back into his robe, his scythe coming into hand

"Hm, I'll retreat for now, I have no intention of starting a war...yet" Junior said as he ran off, his tentacles increasing his speed

Billy stood perplexed 'What did he mean yet?" he asked himself as he walked home

--

NSFL: And that's another chapter done!!

Jeff: Yay! And Fredfred Burger is gone!!

All: Yay!!

NSFL: Next chapter! Shopping and a Meeting to Destroy Billy!

All: Stay tuned and don't forget to R&R


	4. Shopping and a Meeting to Destroy Billy!

NSFL: Here's the next chapter of the fanfiction!

Billy: I must say the fans are getting restless from all of this excitement, even I'm excited

NSFL: Yeah, I just hope they don't-

Fans:(break into the room) Give us the next chapter!!

NSFL: AAH! Billy save yourself!! (takes out holy water) Back unholy fans!! The power of fandom compels you!! (throws the holy water at the fans)

Fans: (hiss!)

Billy: NaruSaku for Life does not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or The Darkness!!

--

The New Reaper

Chapter Four: Shopping and a Meeting to Destroy Billy!

--

Billy staggered back to his temporary home. He quietly entered the house and sneaked into the bathroom, he closed and locked the door and had his robe ooze off his shoulders to examine his wounds. The Darkness had cut some deep gashes into his shoulders. He took some hydrogen peroxide from under the counter and poured it into his wounds, hissing in pain as he did so. He found a first aid kit under the counter as well and found a needle and thread in it. He grabbed a piece of wood in the kit and bit down on it. He stitched up his wounds while biting hard on the piece of wood, he cleaned the needle and piece of wood off and put them back into the kit. He took the bandage from the kit and wrapped them around his wounds, he put the bandage back into the kit and put the kit back, he morphed his cloak back into the pajamas and climbed into the bed with Mandy, wrapping his arms around her small figure before falling asleep.

With Junior

Junior had fled the scene quickly, he examined his clothes and saw two gaping holes made by the burned tentacles, he growled in rage. "I thought you said you would make me powerful enough to defeat Billy!" he yelled at the Darkness inside him

"**I did you insolent brat! What YOU didn't do was train your powers!! Now I'm forcing you to!**" the darkness roared back

"What are you-" Junior managed to say before he suddenly felt extremely disoriented, he fell into a pile of cardboard boxes, passing out seconds later.

"**Heh heh heh**" The Darkness chuckled "**Remember this boy, I am in control of you, not the other way around. You will do exactly as I say or you will be punished**" The Darkness finished as he slipped into Junior's subconscious to train him.

The Next Day

Mandy awoke with a yawn and had a tired look on her face which quickly turned into a blush as she noticed Billy embracing her closely, she looked to see him already awake with a smile on his face and eyes filled with love

"Good morning my little Princess" Billy said as he climbed on top of Mandy and kissed her deeply

Mandy returned the kiss, grabbing a hold of Billy's hair and pushing his mouth closer to hers. She soon broke the kiss "Okay lover boy, we'll save the rest of the lovey dovey stuff for later, I need to take a shower." she said as she entered the bathroom, she stripped off her nightgown and took off her panties, she felt them and noticed they were a little wet, she sighed. '_It must have been the damn dream I had_' she thought as she recalled her dream

_flashback/dream_

_Mandy was relaxing in a tub, her real self just watching her when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Dream Mandy shouted_

_That's when Billy barged in wearing nothing but a towel to cover his crotch "Hello my love, do you mind if I join you?"_

_"Heh heh heh, not at all my reaper, come to mama" she seductively said as he motioned for Billy to come over with one finger_

_"Okay, but before we start the main event, lets start with some warm up eh?" he said as he took his towel off, revealing his large manhood, the real Mandy gasped at its size. She just stood as she watched the couple had sex, screaming each others names as they came under each others touch. As she continued to watch she became increasingly horny. "Wow, when will Billy and I really get to fuck like that!" she thought aloud before her eyes widened with shock, did she really just think of when she could have sex with Billy?_

_end_ _flashback/dream_

Mandy couldn't help but blush as she remembered the things her dream self and Billy did, she would hold her urges though, at least until she got Billy's input. She climbed into the shower and started up the water.

With Junior

Junior awoke in a daze again, he held his head and groaned. "That was one hell of a training program, I feel like I split my skull" he groaned as he fell asleep again, too exhausted to move

With Mandy

Mandy emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel, Billy took notice and blushed

"Wow, Mandy, you look gorgeous!" Billy said

"Silly, I'm not even dressed yet, that's when I become really beautiful" she replied

"Hmm, somehow I beg to differ" he said seductively

"Okay horn dog, take a shower" she ordered as she pointed to the door

Billy sighed "Fine" he replied as he entered the bathroom

As soon as Billy entered the bathroom Mandy smiled slightly. 'Well I see Billy is as willing as I am' she thought as she got her pink dress and some black panties out. She put her clothes on and started to do her hair.

Around ten minutes later Billy emerged from the bathroom wearing his ooze which had turned into black slacks, a black hoodie with a cracked skull on fire in the middle, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. He noticed Mandy was gone and walked downstairs, he saw his godess standing there.

"Hey beautiful" Mandy said

"Hello my little goddess" Billy said as he grabbed Mandy and twirled her around, before kissing her.

"Okay, okay! Lets save that for later!" Mandy said as she broke the kiss, even though she was enjoying it.

"All right" Billy said as he opened the door for her. "Ladies first"

"Thanks" she responded as she went out the door, Billy following.

Twenty minutes later

The couple had reached Endsville Mall and they entered the "heaven for rich people" as many called it.

"Follow me Billy" Mandy commanded as she led Billy to a woman's clothing store. "Now wait here" she ordered as she went in, Billy leaned himself on the wall and waited. Little did he know that Mindy and "crew" were next to the store in the food court.

While Mindy was blabbing on how popular she was compared to a girl, her friend noticed Billy. She shook Mindy "Hey Mindy"

"What?!"

"Look" she said as she pointed to Billy

Mindy became dumbfounded, the kid looked handsome to her. That's when she saw Mandy come out of the store and take Billy away, Mindy became enraged, she went over to the two and said "Heeeey Mandy, who's your friend?" in a fake innocent voice

"You should know" Billy said

Mindy started to ponder where she heard that voice before "B-Billy?" she asked as he nodded, her eyes widened as she paled "EWWW I THOUGHT BILLY WAS HOT AAAHHHHH!!" she screamed as she ran away.

"Well that was interesting" Billy said

"Yeah, lets go" Mandy commanded as she led Billy outside

Meanwhile

The Underworld

All of the big criminals of the Underworld were in a meeting.

"Now does everyone know why we're here?" a dark voice said as scratched his pointy blue ears with his hand that had a giant glove positioned on it, with a eye that looked at everyone in the room with it's creepy red eye (Fans of the show should know who this is!)

"Why's Dracula here!? Dracula want out of here! Dracula wants his soup!" the man continued to rant, until the blue man became annoyed and extended his arm like rubber and threw Dracula out of the building

"Now can anyone answer the question?" the man asked again

"We're here to take this world over!" a blond woman shouted in a southern voice as she slammed her fist on the table

"Correct Eris. Now, how do we do that?" the blue man asked

"We should conquer them with all of the technology and weapons we have!!" a one eyed man shouted as he jumped on the table and began to cackle maddly

"No Skarr, and calm yourself" the man responded as a creepy and sarcastic laugh filled the room, everyone turned to see Junior in his trademark red and black suit

"And I thought my jokes were bad" Junior joked

"What are you doing here Junior?" the man asked

"I'm here to make a proposition Boogey" Junior responded

"What is your plan?" Skarr asked

"It's simple, kill the reaper" Junior responded as the other members chuckled

"If it's so easy, why haven't you done it?" Eris asked

"If you're good at something never do it for free"

"What do you want?"

"Access to the Nergalite prison" Junior responded as the room filled with gasps.

"T-the same force that destroyed almost all of the Underworld?!" Boogey asked

"Correct"

"Can you control them?" Eris asked with fear evident in his voice

"Yes"

The board was silent for several moments "Fine" was Boogey's response as he got a key out of his pocket "but don't fail us" he added as Junior took his leave.

Junior made his way to a large stone building that showed significant wear, he took the silver key he was given and put in the wooden door, it opened with a click and several hundreds sets of red glowing eyes shone in the darkness

"**What is it you request master?**" the creatures asked. Junior chuckled and said "We're going to go kill a annoying fly" he said with a evil smirk

--

This chapter is done! And the ravenous fans are gone!

Next Chapter: Brawl at school, Billy vs Nergal round one

Stay Tuned and R&R!


	5. Notice

Dear fans,

Please accept my sincerest apologies for the delay of my stories, I know you are all awaiting an update from Naruto the Overlord, well, my computer crashed recently and I lost all of my fanfictions, so, it will be a very long time until I can update, I'll be working as hard as I can to update, so stay tuned for updates. And once again, I thank you for being patient

-NaruSaku For Life


End file.
